


On the Brightside

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile makes your heart drop to your toes. You have never felt so happy. No one has ever let you be this happy. You may stand near people, people you don’t know, people that don’t know you, but you are still happy. As long as you are with him, you know you will be happy. He makes you happy, like no one ever has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Brightside

His smile makes your heart drop to your toes. You have never felt so happy. No one has ever let you be this happy. You may stand near people, people you don’t know, people that don’t know you, but you are still happy. As long as you are with him, you know you will be happy. He makes you happy, like no one ever has. 

Your purple eyes stare into the tank in front of you with such amazement as he talks about the marine life living in the tank, unlike the recent ones, these are not scary, they seem strong, and with a good defense, are poofy at top and show a stringy bottom, in which they can sting you. He speaks very fluently about them, pointing at them, warning you of their dangers, and worrying about the divers with them. Although you know that they are professionally trained and he should not worry, you are slightly amused by his reaction. 

You move on through the dark rooms, moving into a hallway illuminated by the water around you. It is evident that the glass surrounds the hall, showing the fish (and mammals as he has informed you) all around you, showing through the glass, you move quickly out of the hall with the feeling of the water releasing through the glass, animals on you and millions of shards of glass stabbing into the floors and the skin of anyone here. You have loved this place and enjoy being here, but that was horrible. 

He stands in the center, taking in the glorious sight of the life surrounding him. It is truly beautiful. The colors of the water seem to dance around in luscious blues and greens adding the pinks and purples of the corals there. The colors shined through creating the scene on the floor in which you admired. The odd patterns that water creates is truly pretty. 

As he exits you enter a room that not only stinks, but does not share the same colors or beauty. The whole room gives off a brown color with brick tanks being stacked on platforms. You and him walk up to examine what is in the tanks. You imagine he has already been here and knows what to expect then you recall that he told you in the car that this is his first time at an aquarium since he is so hard on money. You feel almost honored to accompany him to his first trip here. 

You cautiously look over the shoulders of a rather small female. The tank consisted of a few turtles. You expect them to bite you, be rude to you like everyone acts toward you, Maybe your ugliness can even get to animals. He comes up behind you and is almost able to read your mind. “Ya don’t have to be scared, they’re cool, really! They won’t hurt you! They are actually kinda sweet” he says patting one of their shells as if it were a dog’s head. You slowly reach to pet the small animal, the same one that reacted so kindly to him, “Yeah! That’s the spirit, Toukocchi!” he exclaims happily as you do so. The shell is a bit damp, but soft to the touch, and the markings that create patterns across are easily admired by the human eye. 

You and him continue to several other tanks admiring crabs, other shelled creatures, and small, scaly fish that felt horrid to the touch. Upon reaching the shark tank you had fallen backward in terror, causing a brief interruption in everyone else’s trip (not that you cared). You hadn’t been hurt, but he still asked, he still showed concern, and instead of staying to see the animals, he left to the next section with you. 

You walk down a long corridor filled with all kinds of marine life. Big; small, long;short, colorful; dull in color, swimming; crawling, it didn’t matter, they came in all shapes and sizes, from all around the world. They presented one at the end they had found at a bay near America. It wasn’t of prettiest color, but of great size and age it seemed looking at the date in which it was caught. 

You walk into a room that holds several rows of seats and an electronic timer that was counting down and was at 3:41 at the time. You quickly realize this is the utmost famous dive show you didn’t want to see as bad as others come to see. You do stay and watch. When the timer ends you quickly see the two women practically half naked in their mermaid costumes. They swam, doing tricks and swimming with the dolphins that were presented. It was a decent show for the most part, but you didn’t see him very interested until the dolphins came out. 

You move on after that, moving very fast paced through the kids’ section. It was a pain on your eyes with the bright greens and blues showing on paint. The slides and screeches of children were absolutely horrible. 

You enter the end of the trip after one exhibit of the wetlands (which you did not enjoy due to reptile life living there) and another science one exploring manatees. You enter a gift shop jammed with people and make your way to the book section which is empty. He told you he was going to look at the snowglobes then meet up with you. You look at several books. You pick one out specifically on what he said he had thought one of the coolest animals there were, it being a dolphin. You also picked one you were interested in being one on turtles. You see him approach you with a small gift bag. “Here Toukocchi, I bought ya somethin’!” he says smiling as he hands her the bag.

You start to protest, knowing he doesn’t have much money, but it is of no use because he refuses to listen to your words and insists upon you opening the gift. As you open it your heart drops. This is the first gift you have ever received from someone, from some you … you knew you liked. His smile was huge as you opened it to see a plush turtle. “That was the first animal ya got ‘ta touch here! Ain’t that cool!” You felt your heart fill up with happiness and joy, and for the first time ever, you embraced him. He was warm and you felt your face heat up. A muffled, “Thank you” escaped your mouth as you buried your face into his chest, tears evidently rolling down your face, and for the first time you can remember, they were tears of joy.


End file.
